


Painting walls and nails

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Construction Worker AU, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, goth keith, lance is the worst wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: ”Keith?”Oh no.He needs to think of something. Quick.”I think you’re mistaken. Keith is my twin brother.””Twin brothers with the same name?””Our parents weren’t really creative.”





	Painting walls and nails

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by a friend, thank you so much!!

Keith is not prepared for his work day. A new construction worker is going to join their project that day, which is basically good because they’re behind the schedule. However, usually all of them are idiots who ruin his work so he has to redo everything so many times. For that reason construction workers are not his favourite kind of people.

Even if they are really handsome and have a wonderful smile.

Keith is having a hard time listening during their morning briefing because that smile really is too much. That whole man is too much. He doesn’t hear much what anyone is saying, but still, he does hear that the new man’s name is Takashi Shirogane and goes by Shiro. Also, he is going to work the same room as Keith. Their boss, Kolivan, points at Keith as a way to introduce him. And then Shiro is looking at him.

Wait.   
He’s looking at Keith.   
Keith should probably say something.

“Ask me if you need help with anything... Hopefully we’ll get along”, Keith says and offers a tiny smile, ignoring the way the other coworkers are staring at him. That may have sounded stupid coming from his mouth since Keith is usually more quiet when it comes to new people, but he couldn’t come up with anything else. ’You’re very handsome and I wouldn’t mind if you stepped on me’ wouldn’t be the greatest thing to say after offering help.

***

Usually Keith hasn’t really bothered with small talk, but Shiro is more than interested in it. Before lunch break he has learnt Shiro’s favourite food, old schools and what kind of family he has.

It’s a little hard for Keith to answer any time Shiro wants to know something about him, too. Favourite food, sure, but schools and family? Maybe a little too complicated for day one.

Shiro doesn’t push it and every time Keith takes too long to answer, the man changes the subject. Keith can’t help but to be surprised because he’s not feeling awkward at all despite his slight shyness.

***

The whole week seems to go by quickly with Shiro’s chatter and the huge workload they share, and soon it’s Friday.

After work Keith has promised to go to their usual club with his roommate Lance, and since there is no work the next day he decides to put effort into his outfit.

Black nail polish on, septum piercing changed to a black clicker instead of a barbell ring hidden inside his nostrils, some eyeliner and black lipstick and he’s ready to go.

Lance scoffs when he sees Keith, but he knows commenting on the outfit would be futile. Keith’s style hasn’t changed in years, and it’s very unlikely he would change to something more casual even if asked. Lance has tried, he really has, but nothing seems to change Keith’s mind.

Keith feels a little amused by Lance’s reaction. After knowing him for years and living as roommates he still manages to do that kind of face at Keith’s preferred style. It’s not that strange to be a goth, and besides, thanks to his style he gets much wanted attention so Keith is not planning to stop any time soon.

***

At the club Keith isn’t so sure about that. Or anything really.  
”Lance I made a mistake”, he says as he sits down at their usual table.  
”I’d say, that shirt is terrible. And cross necklace? Come on”, Lance replies with a smirk.  
”Not with my clothes, you idiot. I shouldn’t have come here”, Keith sighs. ”My new coworker is here.”

Keith looks over to the bar where Shiro is ordering something. Lance whistles.  
”Isn’t this a good thing? He most likely plays for your team then”, he says with amusement in his voice.  
”I don’t want my coworkers to know what kind of clubs I go to or get involved with them in said clubs”, Keith hisses, ”or know about my piercings. I’ve hidden them for years and I’m not planning on quitting that soon.”

Lance shakes his head and laughs.

And gets up.

”Lance, don’t you dare—”  
”What? I want a drink”, Lance is grinning. That can’t be good.  
”I’m getting it for you, just because I really don’t want you to say anything stupid”, Keith sighs and gets up, taking Lance’s wallet with him, ”you’re paying for my drink too.”

Keith tries to go to the other end of the bar so Shiro wouldn’t notice him, but of course there’s no crowd, so no people between them. Shiro just needs to glance to his direction and—  
”Keith?”

Oh no.

He needs to think of something. Quick.

”I think you’re mistaken. Keith is my twin brother”, Keith tries as he turns to look at Shiro, who’s now smiling.  
”Oh, I see”, he says, but doesn’t seem convinced that he has made a mistake. Especially after Lance comes over briefly, saying ”You’re taking too long with the drinks Keith”, as he orders for himself and leaves.

Shiro seems to be grinning now. No, he’s definitely grinning.  
”Twin brothers with the same name?”  
Keith feels his cheeks heat.  
”Our parents weren’t really creative.”  
At that Shiro laughs. And Keith has to admit, he wants to hear that more.

”Fine, you’re right, it’s me”, he admits, ”I haven’t told anyone at work I go here or that I dress up like this during my free time, so I automatically tried not to let you see me.”  
”Don’t worry Keith, I won’t say a word to them. Although your clothes are much nicer now than at work and I would love to see them more often.”  
”Oh really now? You should say that to Lance, he always bashes on my style”, Keith can’t help but smile.  
”Who’s Lance? Your boyfriend?” Shiro asks, but his smile seems to fade. Keith tries to hold his laughter.  
”No way in hell. He’s the guy I was getting a drink for, my old classmate and nowadays roommate”, Keith explains, ”definitely not my type.”

Shiro’s smile is back.

”Tell me, what’s your type then?”

It’s Keith’s turn to smirk.

”Someone who’s strong, has white tuft of hair, preferably works as a construction worker and on his first day screws up hard-working painter’s wallpaper.”

”I said I was sorry, didn’t I?” Shiro chuckles.  
”Yes, yes”, Keith laughs. For a while they just look each other with smiles on their faces, but Keith can’t help but wonder, and eventually the curiosity beats him.

”Is it okay to ask what you’re doing here?” he ends up asking and earns a knowing grin, like Shiro has waited for him to ask the whole time.  
”I’m here for the music, of course.”  
”Of course”, Keith chuckles, ”who wouldn’t come to a gay club to listen to these amazing remixes?”  
”Exactly”, Shiro’s smile seems to reach his ears.

”Seriously, my friends dragged me here since I’m new in town and I should get out”, Shiro rolls his eyes, but does it somewhat fondly, ”I’m glad I came tonight, though, since I got to see you.”  
Keith feels his cheeks heating up when Shiro looks at him after saying that.

”I’m glad, too”, he admits. Shiro seems to get some more colour on his cheeks as Keith takes a hold of his hand softly, and continues, ”Although I would love you to come and listen to some better music with me.”  
Shiro’s eyes light up. ”What do you have in mind?”

***

Keith finds Lance quickly. His roommate is talking to their bartender friend Hunk, who clearly has a day-off. That probably means Lance will be at the club for another few hours or so. Good.

”I’m gonna go home now. See you later?” Keith offers and can’t stop smiling. Lance seems suspicious, but simply nods and lets his friend leave without any questions on why he’s off so early.

”Are we letting him go just like that?” Hunk asks in disbelief.  
”Yeah, we can always ask tomorrow. Besides, it’s obvious he’s either going home alone, or with that work friend of his so no proper scoop.”  
”Are you sure? They’re holding hands and laughing.”  
”What?!”

***

”Are your friends okay with you leaving with me so early?” Keith asks while they’re walking towards his place.  
”Yeah, they know I don’t really like clubbing”, Shiro explains, ”and they also said they can’t handle watching me flirting with you so it’s better for me to leave.”

When they get inside Keith’s room, Keith makes Shiro decide what CDs they should listen to, since he really is going to make up for the club’s music with his own. They end up choosing an old rock band, but before the album ends they focus more on each other than the music.

Keith has ended up nearly sitting on Shiro’s lap, although in the beginning he was almost on the other side of the bed. Shiro seems to have a magnet on him, not that Keith really minds. Shiro has his hand around his shoulder, eyes closed and relaxed.

After hesitating for a few seconds Keith caresses his cheek lightly. It feels warm, and a little rough, but just perfect for him to hold. Shiro opens his eyes to look at him, a smile on his lips. Then the lips are pressed against Keith’s.

Shiro’s hand moves to hold Keith’s neck while the other one is resting on the black-haired man’s thigh. Keith keeps caressing Shiro’s cheek gently and closes his eyes, focusing on Shiro’s lips and letting himself melt into the kiss.

***

As they lie on Keith’s bed, facing each other and kissing every now and then, Keith can’t help but think ’this is perfect’.

***

In the morning Keith wakes up in Shiro’s arms, and it brings a smile on his face. He opens his eyes and notices a pair of grey ones looking back at him.  
”Morning”, Shiro whispers before kissing Keith’s forehead. Keith smiles and reaches to press his lips lightly against Shiro’s.  
”Morning… Did you sleep well?” he asks, sitting up. Shiro simply nods before getting up and stretching. He has just his boxers on, so Keith can’t complain although the other’s warmth against him felt really nice.

Then Shiro starts putting on his clothes.

”Last night you said something about preferring my personal style…” Keith begins and gets Shiro’s attention,  
”I prefer you not having clothes on.”

Shiro smiles and after getting his jeans on he sits back down on the bed to press a kiss on Keith’s lips.  
”Unfortunately I would like some breakfast and the outside world and your roommate might not appreciate me wearing just my boxers”, he explains, making Keith chuckle.  
”I’m sure Lance would like that, but maybe it’s for the best. It’s getting cold outside after all”, Keith thinks out loud before kissing Shiro again. It’s really addicting.

***

They decide to eat breakfast in a café nearby, mainly so they won’t wake Lance up, but also because Keith is not ready to introduce Shiro properly to him. If his friends scared Shiro away, work might get too awkward, and Keith really likes his job so no thank you.

***

After breakfast they still haven’t had enough of each other’s company, and with Lance most likely trying to cure his hangover at Keith’s place, it’s wiser to take a bus ride to Shiro’s apartment. Shiro has told Keith he, too, has a roommate, Matt, but he is visiting his family in another town so they can have complete privacy.

”Plus I have a lock on my room’s door”, Shiro tells while walking hand in hand with Keith towards his place.  
”What a fancy apartment it is, then”, Keith laughs. Although the building doesn’t actually look the greatest, at least on the outside. Having locks is still a luxury Keith doesn’t have. (luckily there are ’do not disturb’ notes but there’s always the risk they might fall and the unsuspecting roommate sees something he doesn’t want to even think about.)

***

”I still can’t believe you tried to make me think you have a twin brother”, Shiro laughs and nudges Keith, who’s sitting next to him on his bed. Keith laughs a little at that.  
”I panicked, okay? I was not prepared to see my hot coworker at a gay club.”  
”Oh, so you think I’m hot?”  
”At first glance, yes. Now that I have gotten to know you a little, though…” Keith leaves the sentence hanging before he climbs on Shiro’s lap and whispers to his ear: ”you’re irresistible.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any mistakes, please inform me!! And thank you so much for reading ;;w;;<3  
> Come scream with me about S5 on twitter @NoVoltronNova !


End file.
